


The kids are alright

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Autism, Autistic family members, F/M, Jon Bernthal - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Life after the movie. Mostly a closer look at Braxton due to crush on Jon Bernthal.
Relationships: Braxton & Christian Wolff, Braxton/original female characters
Kudos: 7





	The kids are alright

* * *

“Gotta pick up the kids–” There is no reply on the other line. “I'm sorry, my dogs, not kid kids.–” still silence “Never really thought of having em for real. You'd make a great Uncle.–” He thinks there is a change in his brother's breathing. “–And you'd make’n even better Dad... talk to you later Conner.” More silence, but now he's sure his words affected him. He hopes Conner believes him. “Yeah, I love you too.”

* * *

Truthfully, Braxton  **_has_ ** thought about family. He thinks he's too much like his own father. The old man taught him lots, including how  **_not_ ** to parent a child. There was no fucking way him and Connor would grow up to be something other than killers. 

But his current lady? She wouldn't have let his dad do that to him, or Conner, or any other kid. She never would have bailed on him or Conner like Ma'. She would have put their old man straight. Hell, she doesn't take any of his shit. Once she ended an argument by knocking him out cold and then,  _ literally! LITERALLY! _ Dumping him in the gutter. 

That had been so fucking hot! It'd been a cheap shot, but still! It pissed him off at first, his pride wounded. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wanted her.

She'd never be afraid of him or what he did. Didn't judge, never asked questions. She kept her own shit to herself too. Lady like that was the kind that made him wonder. 

She was real sweet too, or could be. She adores kids and animals. Adult humans? Not so much. 

So! Here he is, going to pick up his dogs and hers too. His two pitties and mutts that have an even bigger crush on her than he does. 

Could be why they went two rounds in the kitchen, before and after breakfast. He wanted his scent seeping through her pores. He settled on having it in and on her. Was he really that primitive?

I  _ was _ marking my territory, proving she was mine, maybe not all mine, but more mine than not.

Shit! Getting hard just thinking about it.

"What would you like? Apple, peaches, or a pear?" He ground his arousal against her nearly naked ass. When she moaned in approval he answered.

"I want peaches, well really only one!" With that he yanked down her panties and knelt down behind her. As he did she shrugged off her robe so he would have something to kneel on besides the cold tile.

"Spread 'em." When she didn't move fast enough he gave her ass a stinging slap that made it clench and jiggle. "Wider." He slapped her again just to see her back arch as she pushed backwards into his hands and face. "Perfect."

_ Fucking shit! Gotta stop thinking about her.  _

It's like he's fourteen again and could get hard over tomato soup. Well, when he wasn't exhausted from training. Nothing kills morning wood like being ordered to kick a banana tree for an hour, then fight your brother until the old man is satisfied at ass-cack-O-hundred hours. God he hated his old man back then. What he hates even more? How much the old bastard can still affect him today. He's dead, yet all the shit he dumped on his kids lives on, still piled on their backs. 

The best thing he can do with that particular stack of baggage is use it to raise a somewhat better adjusted human. That would be the ultimate fuck you. Proving just how weak and wrong both his parents were. Big talk for a guy without kids depending on him. It's not that simple, nothing worth anything is ever easy or pleasant to accomplish. He also knows that courtesy of their old man. 

To be continued

  
  



End file.
